Impossible Body Distortion
Impossible Body Distortion is a distinguishing feature in Grojband whereas characters of the show will do things with their bodies that would be impossible for someone in real life to do. This ranges from characters taking off their own heads and pulling their internal organs out of their mouths to characters making a bodily function come out of someone else's body. When a character performs impossible body distortion, they always do it without even acknowledging how weird it is and neither do the characters watching it. these distortions seem to go away and be forgotten for the rest of the episode and series as quickly as they are introduced. Cloudy with a Chance of Malt Balls *Corey was wearing a soda costume where only his face, arms, and legs were showing. When he got out of his costume, he opened it like a door, revealing that he was really sitting down on the floor of the costume while there was another pair of Corey's legs on the bottom that walked by themselves. When Corey got out of the costume, he casually walked off, whistling, leaving the legs behind. Dance of the Dead *Laney starting feeling very lovestruck for Corey which made her heart start pumping really quickly. When her spirits were crushed by Corey calling her "Man" and mistaking her clothing for a costume, her heart sank and her mouth opened, her tongue stuck out and her heart physically started walking on her tongue, put on a hat and pulled out a hobo sack saying "That's it, I'm out of here." and he jumped off her tongue and landed on the ground making a huge splat. *As Corey explained that zombies could eat their brains out of their heads, he opened the top of his head like a lid, revealing his brain on the inside. He also stuck his fingers up his nostrils and they came out his ears. Monster of Rock *Kin and Kon revealed to have a special twin power that they called "Twin Activating" where Kin drank some soda which made Kon burp. This was done multiple times in the episode. One Plant Band *Laney was so hurt after Corey yelled at her, that her heart tore a hole through her chest, ripped itself to shreds and then dropped to the ground. *Corey came out of the house floating while he was meditating which freaked out the rest of the band. This is arguably one of the only times where anyone has ever actually reacted to impossible body distortion. Creepaway Camp *While Kin is telling the story of Blade Stabbington, he is presented as standing in some shadows, before it's revealed he's actually standing inside Kon's mouth which has been stretched wide to fit Kin. Zoohouse Rock *Kon assumed that he was really a bear dressed as a human and so he unzipped his chest like a jacket, revealing his internal organs, only to find out that he wasn't really a bear and all that was inside of him was "Meat and junk." Line of Credit *Kin started freaking out never going back to detention again and so he opened up Kon's head like a trash can and jumped inside of his body to hide there. Kon got him out of there by burping him out, launching Kin out if his mouth and into the table. On the Air and Out to Sea *After being told by Corey to get the microphone, Kin gets stretched into an arrow and is launched by Kon. He shoots through the air just like an arrow, the paper hat on his head acting as the tip of it. Love in a Nethervator *Kin opened up Corey's face, revealing the muscles inside of his head to see how angry he looked. Then, he stuck a light in his ear which lit up his pupils. Grin Reaper *Kin was under the control of a bracelet which made him happy all the time. He was always making a thumbs up and he kept holding his thumb up so much, that the thumb broke off his hand. *While Corey says his moral, he opens up a compartment in his chest. Pop Goes the Bubble *When Kin and Kon are asked to find out how to re-bubble the soda, Kin said "Aye aye, captain" and he pulled Kon's arm and spun it, which caused his arms to whizz around, then grabbed Kon's arm and clung onto helicopter Kon. *When Mayor Mellow hears the sound of popping bubbles, his head dislodges from his body for a brief moment. Girl Fest *When Trina was riding on Mina's back after Nick left, she leaned right over her and Mina didn't fall over. *When Laney yelled at Corey and jumped on him, she bent him back and forth like a Lego crane without breaking his back. A-Capella-Lips Now *During the episode, Trina took Two Junior's nose. For Hat and Country *When Grojband was singing "I Must Be Losing My Mind", the top of Corey's head opened up like a lid and Kin, Laney and Kon popped up from inside. Category:Running Gags